I Thought I Loved you
by Gemonie03
Summary: RED Demo Tavish and BLU Soldier Jane have had a falling out (Duh) will things ever be the same for them? Crappy summary is crappy but I'm hoping that the story turns out better :P
1. Tavish

**I know I shouldn't be starting this because I have sooooo many other things going but I just got struck with this idea and there isn't a whole lot of Demo out there…**

Demo stretched out his long legs as he relaxed back on the couch in the small room of his castle that he had turned into his sanctuary. A contented sight escaped his lips as his eyes closed and a moment of peace settled over the small room. Peace wasn't a very common thing for him, especially when working with explosives on a daily basis. It was even rarer when that peace didn't come in the form of a drunken black out.

"Tavish!" the moment was broken, "Tavish what are ye doin' lad?"

He groaned as his mother's cane hit the door frame.

"Somethin' wrong, mum?"

"Tha' strange little man ye gone an hired informed me tha's only 6:30! Wha' ye be doin' 'ome at this hour, lad? When yer old da was yer age he woul'na been 'ome till a'least ten! Ye get fired from one'a yer jobs fer bein' a lazy bum?"

"Nah, mum, ah tol' ya tha I got tonigh' off," he stood to help her into a rocking chair.

"If ye ain't gonna be workin' then ye should be out findin' a woman!" the old lady jabbed him in the chest with her cane. "Ye ain't gonna be young an' strappin' forever and there ain't anyone else ta carry on the DeGroot family name!"

"Ah know ma, I know," he sighed. He knew there was no point in arguing with her even if he knew that the grandchildren she wanted were never to be. Jane had proved that to him.

"What eva' happened to tha' nice girl ye were seein'? Tha one ye went ta all the gun shows with? What was her name… Jin, Jan…"

"Jane,"

"Aye! Tha' be it! She seemed ta be a nice one; real quiet an' sturdy!"

"We 'ad a… fallin' out mum," he sat again with a grunt, "Was probably fer the best anyhoo, bird was bleedin' crazy," He tried to sound as if he didn't care. He tried to put that conviction in his voice. Mothers know best.

"Yer plain daft boy, if ye think tha' just 'cause a lass is outa her mind tha' she ain't a good one ta keep 'round,"

"Right," he stood, "I'm gonna go fer a walk, mum, don' wait up,"

"Ah'll be headin' off ta bed then,"

"Alright mum," he kissed her forehead as he left.

The cool night air of the desert felt good after a long day of war and it was nice to be able to walk his property without the threat of a spy popping up or a stray missile blowing him to smithereens. He climbed to the top of a rather high rock and relaxed back on his elbows to stare up at the sky.

"Oh Jane," he sighed, "Why did ja have ta take the deal, lad?"


	2. Jane

**Sorry that this took so long. School work and a major change have been kind of killing me so things are slow. Luckily Thanksgiving break is a week from now so I should be able to get things going. **

**So, for all intents and purposes, Merasmus is BLU Soldier's roommate and I like Helmets. Yeah, Helmets. :D **

Jane pulled his helmet back over his eyes to block out the rising sun. He rolled over only to get a face full of muscular back. The other man shifted so that his stumpy arm lay over his face.

"Oh yeah," memories of the night before flooded the BLU soldier's mind. With a grunt he sat up and looked over the Engineer beside him. If he remembered correctly the sex had been great. His body was certainly achy as if it had been a good romp but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that he didn't remember which Engineer he had taken home.

He quickly looked around the room for evidence of the man's team. The blue jeans, white boxers and white undershirt didn't tell him anything important nor did the giant cowboy hat on the lampshade. He stood up and pulled on his own boxers and tank top before spotting the green plaid shirt poking out from under the bed. Damn, well that didn't help.

"Hmmm… Soll?" the Engineer stretched his arms above his head with a groan. "You alright there pardner?"

Soldier turned and tackled the other.

"State your name, rank and team, MAGOT!" he held a tight fist above the Engineer's face while the other pinned him to the bed.

"Jane, get the fuck offa me!" the smaller man struggled beneath him to no avail.

"NAME, RANK, TEAM!"

"Dell, Engineer, BLU! God damn it, pardner! Will you get offa me!"

"Sorry, private, but you can't be too sure!" Soldier's mind sighed as he crawled off of the irritated Engineer.

"Geez, if that's how you treat all your bed partners the morning after it's no wonder yer single," Dell rubbed the spot on his rib cage where Jane had been kneeling on him.

"I'm sorry Engie," Jane looked to the other like a kicked puppy. "I just had to make sure it was you and not one of those RED bastards,"

"It's all right," Dell gave in with a sigh as he draped his arms around the other man's slumped shoulders. "S'just a rough way ta start the mornin',"

After showing Dell to the bathroom, Jane plopped himself down at the dining room table with a grunt. His head hurt from drinking the night before and his back hurt from sharing a bed with someone new. He looked up when a mug off coffee was placed down in front of him.

"And here I thought once you went black you never went back," Merasmus smirked evilly.

"And what would you know about it?" the Soldier grumbled staring into the cup of black coffee.

"Well, I know that there has been less and less sour cream hiding around the house and you've been wearing those ugly pink kitten slippers around more and more. Leads me to believe that you're not in the best of moods," the wizard sat in his own chair across from the other.

"I, uh," he stuttered. 'God damn it you stupid fucking wizard,' Soldier thought as he downed the coffee.

"Is there sour cream in the toilet?" Engineer carefully stepped into the dining room.

"It's an important hiding place!" Soldier piped up.

"Hiding place?" Engineer cocked an eyebrow, "Why ain't it in the fridge?"

"Don't ask," Merasmus rolled his eyes as he stood to leave, "good luck, you're going to need it,"

"So, what's for breakfast, Solly?" Engineer sat down next to the soldier.

'Tavish used to make _me_ breakfast in the morning,'

"Uh, I'll go fry some eggs,"

"Thanks, pardner,"


End file.
